baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dsurian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Dsurian page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomaslove92 (Talk) 12:59, 17 December 2012 Two BG Wikis Hey, thanks for dropping by. I made a second wiki because, at the time, there were no admins who edited the original. This meant, that no matter how much work I did on it, I couldn't get admins to make the major coding changes, so that templates worked. I originally intened to use this wiki as a kind of sandbox for templates, intending to transfer the coding over once an admin showed up. I have since got carried away over here and actaully ened up getting so much done it seemed silly to go back. A merge would be nice but all that entails is copy/pasting content from one Wikia to another, and delting the old wiki. Wikia have no redirect or actual merge ''button. If you wis to help out over here (temporarily or permanently) it would be much appreciated. What we're still looking for is content and images. At the moment we're working on adding every '''item '''into the wiki. It would also be useful if you could suggest any improvemtns that this wiki could do with. Any features or ideas that this wiki lacks. Thanks again for stopping to take a look. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 14:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, that sounds good. I'd be happy to move to the older wiki and collabarte. It's a no brainer really, now I know there's someone at the other end who has a vision and a constructive attitude. : The next quesiton, is what do you want moving over? The whole thing (including templates, policies and layout)? Or just pages and content. Do you like our watermark and background? etc. : I'm ready to go, I'm happy to let you guide the transfer, while i do the shifting. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 19:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Consolidation Hey, I've read your message on my talk page and made an example of the idea, Robes of the Aligned Archmagi. It's a bit messy right now. Your idea to combine pages into one is probably a very good solution for gems, not-magical necklaces and rings, since almost every one them uses a limited amount of item descriptions, in-game artwork pictures and there is not much to write about them. For potions, we could sort them by what effects they have on the drinker. (Healing, status effect, boosted primary stats, inflict damage on target, etc.) However, I don't know about the other items, maybe we could work out a prototype page first before so I can develop a better opinion of using this idea for all items. Or we can make pages for items which look a lot like this, Books. And yeah, I like wiki's with a large number of pages =) 23dutch45man (talk) 10:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, I've made another test page for the sake of target practice with this time very similair items, Long Swords. Although the item icons and in-game artwork are a bit different, do you want all them in the gallery or in their corrosponding item infobox? Or do you want a page named large swords which also includes normal bastard swords and two-handed swords? I also took all your suggestions into this combined article, but you probably want to take a look and see what could be better. After some edits to this one, we can approve this standard and try to convince Thomas to use this standard, to create less pages, but with more depth and analysis. 23dutch45man (talk) 11:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Coding stuff Wow, thanks for those ideas. All very good. This is just the kind of jobs i love doing. I'll spend some time on the Deux wiki getting inspiration then come back and do some work here! Thanks for the ideas. I better et busy! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 06:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Complications of merging pages, pictures and other stuff About the differences for example normal arrows between BG vanilla, BG expansion, BG2 and EE I don't know very much, because I have only played BG with tales of the sword coast so far and have yet to start with BG2 as soon as I figured out some import problems between BG and BG2....yeah, I need to play a lot more games of the BG serie! As far as I know Tutu is some BG serie fan-site with a very huge amount of mods, although I haven't visited the site yet.You also have a fan site called Gibberling Three which is also still active. About the complications, I visited the falloutwiki a lot when I was still playing Fallout New Vegas and I believe they solved the problem by making different pages for items which appear in multiple games, maybe we could get some inspiration there, but that may not be a practical solution because the items could differ a lot between the games and in the BG serie they probably don't. They also made a different portal in the same wiki for every game that was brought out under the fallout serie. But so far this wiki is lacking regular contributors or some great contributors to get things done in proper time, because make this wiki complete seems like half-year project with only three of us. After the merge we could attract some more contributors if we tell on our main page what our plan is on building this wiki and maybe attract some more contributors if we visited the fan-sites and tell them about this wiki and leave a link behind on their sites to this wiki I will check the paint.net and see what I can do with or I will upload two raw screenshots on this wiki so that you or Thomas or anyone else can make neat pictures of the maps. For now I'll be breaking into houses, trespassing and stealing to find unique items in Baldur's Gate and Nashkel is my next stop. After that I will have to make another visit to Durlag's Tower for seconds screenshots of the maps and some other stuff.23dutch45man (talk) 23:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Progress on the merge Hey Dsurian, Can you tell me about your progress on the merge of the Baldur's Gate wiki with the Baldur's Gate Game wikia? If you need any help, I am willing to lend a hand. 23dutch45man (talk) 09:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: BG1 Companion question Hello, Dsurian. Sorry for taking so long to respond, but I somehow missed your messages. As for the level-dependent NPC info, I seem to recall seeing a similar chart with these details. If a complete one can be found from a source that wouldn't violate the wiki's plagiarism and/or copyright policy (though I doubt this would be an issue), then this information should definitely be added; however, it would be more appropriate to put it on the individual character articles to avoid cluttering the Companion page. In the meantime, adding it to the ones which you have tested as it is done in the Ajantis article is probably the best course. - Erik the Mad (talk) 18:04, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: List o' Questions My break is almost over, here, so I won't be able to address so many questions until my day off tomorrow. As for the disambig images, I'm not sure what you mean. When someone needs to find info on a certain subject with a disambiguation page, they're generally not so easily confused. If, for example, they are having trouble fighting vampiric wolves, they're likely going to type that into the search bar instead of 'wolf' to see if there's some helpful info. Maybe I read your comment wrong or maybe it wasn't worded very well, but I really don't see why this would be a problem. - Erik the Mad (talk) 23:02, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :OK, down to business: *I can't find a reason to disagree with any of the points regarding infoboxes. It sounds like an excellent idea. Personally, I've never seen anything wrong with them until now, but a fresh perspective is always a good thing to have. *The category issue is something I have been planning to sort out for quite a while, now, but I've never found the time. I think I may have just been adding a few of the 'useless' ones out of habit, but pointing that out reminded me. However, there actually ''is a distinction between the Monsters and Creatures categories, being that the former applies only to beings that do not exist in real life and are not humanoid. This is where things get a little blurry, though, as I am only familiar with D&D rules from the 3rd Edition and up, and am therefore uncertain whether 'humanoid,' in this context, is a visual descriptor or a classification of type. For example, in 3rd, 3.5e, etc., ogres are classified as giants but are clearly humanoid in appearance. I don't know how this would work with AD&D rules. As for the Creatures category... well, as it says on that page, "it's a bit messy now." Clarification is clearly needed for both categories, and may even lead to the removal of one or the merging of both. Further discussion is definitely required, and a few others should be looked into as well. *The image standardization is looking good thus far. I've tried to keep the dimensions of the character images I've uploaded consistent, but some adjustments occasionally needed to be made to maintain quality. However, since Beamdog decided to 'soften' the outlines of character/creature models (which I personally find quite ugly and detrimental to the realism), this no longer seems to be much of an issue - if at all - when trying to get a fairly close-up, detailed image. Other than that, images such as item artwork or icons are working fine in their current standard of 170x225 and 41x41, respectively (or 52x52 in the case of icons from classic BG games). Even then, there is the occasional exception, but in such case that there is no other suitable image currently available, they should be maintained until such a time that they can be replaced, though I suppose I didn't need to explain that. We try to have artwork and icons from both versions of the games, especially in the rare case in which the image may have been changed in the Enhanced Editions. So, that's how I see it right now. You've raised a lot of good points, and have been doing superb work. Let me know how we can continue to narrow down these issues until we have a clear picture of how to continue streamlining the wiki. - Erik the Mad (talk) 22:34, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Round 2 Again, sorry for taking so long to respond. My job leaves me with little time for anything but eating, sleeping and working. So, here we go: *I still stand by my previous statement on the disambiguation pages. Personally, I've never seen a wiki that uses images on them nor heard of anyone having trouble using them without images, which is my primary reason for maintaining this method. *It has always been my intention to merge pages for monsters with multiple variants, as you had pointed out with the basilisk article. However, programs like Near Infinity and EE Keeper inexplicably (for now, at least) refuse to work properly on my laptop, so it's hard for me to properly fill out their infoboxes. Currently, I can add little to them but their levels and HP, which I am getting from player's guides that are almost twenty years old, so I've been forced to wait until someone who does use these programs comes along and fills in the blank spaces. For this reason, a horizontal infobox will probably also need to be made in order to avoid having a ridiculously long page for what essentially amounts to near-identical information with little variation. By now, however, most of these articles can be merged, but on the few occasions that I've tried to work out a horizontal IB, I've run into some trouble, but I'm still working on that. *Everything you need to know about image standardization can be found here. While it does set a general size limit for infobox images, I think that this can probably be changed to accommodate the 500x500 proposal without issue, as I don't really see how there could be fault with it. Unless, of course, this somehow causes problems that currently cannot be seen, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. *As for linking to similar weapons, though: you may want to hold off on that. Most of the spare time that I devote to the wiki has been used to work on several navbox templates that feature all items, characters, creatures and locations in the games. They should be finished by January, give or take a week or two. *Not much to say about the proficiency pages, really. They could definitely use a tune-up. As for the bureaucrats, I have no idea. Dutch shows up every now and then but disappears just as quickly as he came. I can't say for certain, but I think Thomas has all but completely moved on. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:31, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I forgot to say that italicizing game titles is also something that should be done for clarity. I've also been doing this for the names of the few ships that are mentioned, and have been considering the same for book titles. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Checking in Hello Dsurian, Life is good, except that I am quite busy finishing my thesis and the remaining class to get my degree in financial auditing and following an extra course in salary administration. I am not playing any D&D's nowadays, but I am still playing RPG's like Risen and the tycoon game Automation (car manufacturing) at the moment. I am no longer active on this wiki since november 2014, but sometimes I check and make a few edits. Edit: Forgot my signature. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Administrator rights Hello Dsurian, After consulting Erik about your request to become an administrator and your past experience as administrator, you are now an administrator on the Baldur's Gate Wikia once more! You probably know this already, but you can find more information on your new role on this page. Also you have access to , which is very handy oversight of all tools available on the wikia. 23dutch45man (talk) 16:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) I believe title allows the user to change the title in the case you don't want the infobox to have the same name as the page it is used for. As for reputation, I don't know exactly where it serves for, maybe it should be removed. You can add the field damage type for non-humanoids. 23dutch45man (talk) 11:47, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Never ending list of questions I hope the title doesn't bother you too much, but I am going to answer all of your questions from the past and future under this The main page is made from different templates which can all be found in the . I have already added a link to the page for Siege of Dragonspear, but its a stub for the time being. About the categories and mentioning in which games it appears, that's basically my fault, since I have nearly edited about nearly every page which is about items, but I do agree with on that. But it has massive implications and it means a complete revision of the single game categorisation to a multi-game category system, something which I have never done for any wikia and requires a lot of effort. So we need some help from wikia moderators in developing this category system. In the case you want to start this quite large project, I think we need inform Erik as well, since he is more activa than me on this wikia. It also something we should discuss on the forums, as some community members might be willing to help to implement this 23dutch45man (talk) 19:55, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Your friendly neighborhood Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Moviesign, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Baldur's Gate Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, templates, etc., please contact me on my message wall / talk page. —Moviesign (talk) 19:04, May 7, 2019 (UTC) T-78 Another victim of the T-78? ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 03:42, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Indeed. He seems to do relatively good work, and I assume that's the only reason the MEU hierarchy keeps him/her around, cuz damn... It's rare that I come across an admin that tyrannical - doesn't really make for a good community to spend my time, ya know? Dsurian (talk) 04:37, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Let me know if I show similar symptoms. ;) ::You think, you're back here one day? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:36, June 10, 2019 (UTC)